Chocolate love
by KathrineMello
Summary: this is about mello matt near l and oc it has violents cussing romance and drama they have 5 new students at wammy's and they're names are Death Life Sister beyond birthday and kimi
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY LIFE, DEATH, LIBERTY, AND SISTER.

CHARACTER INFO

Life-hair is white short with long bangs wears a ribbon in bangs eyes purple

Death-hair is simaliar to life's but black eyes red

Liberty-hair red and long no bangs eyes green

Sister- medium brown hair always in ponytail

In this story L does not die but Mello and Matt DOES go into the mafia just to get away from Near.

COUPLES IN THIS STORY:

Mello & Death(not togeather YET)

Liberty & Matt

Life & Near

Sister & L

This chapter is not really a chapter but only describes the characters. The real chapter will be called "friends: gotta hate 'em gotta love 'em"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocolate love**

_Chapter 1: friends:gotta hate 'em gotta love 'em_

Death's pov:

I sat on my bed with my ipod on max volume letting five finger death punch blast in my ears. I'm the kind of person you would call goth but my roommate life was just the opposite but my best friend. and also my twin.

Life and I are 14 years as of yesterday. I love to paint while Life loves taking pictures, I love drums she loves the symbols, I love waffles she loves pancakes, she loves near i…love no one. That last one is our major difference.

As the music's blasting in my ears I start to think of how I ended up in Wammy's.

FLASHBACK:

Life and I were only 12 at the time and my name was Katrina and Life's was Katherine. We were at school when it happened, it was a robbery gone wrong. Mom and dad were watching t.v. ,the police said, a man came and broke into the house and when he saw mom and dad he panicked shot both dead then shot his self on the scene. Our neighbor heard the gun shots and called the police. The cops got us from school and told us what happened and told us that there was an orphanage for kids just like us, kids extremely smart in many ways. We were sent to live at wammy's with our cousin sister

The three of us were assigned room 137 (p.s. matt and mello are in room 136 and near is in room 138)

And given our class schedules all of which were the same:

English language arts

Art

Languages(japaneese,veitnameese,ect.)

Math

Lunch

Social studies

Free period

Physical education

*back to the present*

I could hear mello shouting at matt about something through my music so I got up, grabbed my baseball bat, and headed over to their room.

" Umm, Death? Where are you going with the bat? Don't tell me you're going to go and hurt the guys. I know that they can be annoying but come on have a little bit of mercy.", said life."yeah,Yeah. Whatever", I said putting the bat up and dropped on my bed and started shooting darts at the mello picture on the dart board. Life went back to writing a song for our band and ten minuteslater I was out cold. I could faintly hear sister and life tell me "goodnight".

_**Ok please review and if ya do u get to choose out of 3 weapons that death will se to beat mello in the next chapter. thank you have a nice day/night!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so in this chapter the wammy kids get to know the new kids but life and death learn kimi has a big secret

Death: why do me and life have to fing out

Life: ya how do we find out even?

Me:you'll see

Sister:wat is my part in this exactly?

Liberty:ya what about me so far I've only been in the chat room

Ok you'll be in this chapter a lot now on with the story

Chapter 4 dinner questions and secrets

Kimi's p.o.v

I met death outside of roger's office she seems like one of my old friends the hard rock gothic and scene kind of person."so death that's a cool name looks like it suits you"I said

"ya well why sis you choose kimi you don't look like a kimi",she replied

"ya well im goin to change it tomarrow",I told her

"really cool what are you going to change it to?"she asked me.

"ummmmmmmm how 'bout …. hale?"I asked

"it suits"she said

When we got to the lunch room I noticed they had only four tables each sits six people but two of the four were pushed togeather so it will sit twelve and at that table were the others.

"Kimi they have sooo much I wanna ask you!"liberty said when we walked in.

"umm ok wat do u wanna ask?"I replied

"wats your favorite color ? where are you from?how old are you?"she asked

"umm my favorite colors are black and from Louisiana in the us(because wammy's is in England)and im 14 as of today"I answered

"well happy birthday hey wats your hobbies?"sister questioned

"thanks my hobbies are painting swimmige reading and writing"I answered

"sowhats your religion?'asked life

I was so shocked I couldn't speak 'ummm I used to but she disappeared"I said

Just then the bell rang for us to go to our rooms death showed me my room and I started to decorate like my old room was black pink and wiccan.

Life's pov in death and her room

"there's something strange about her don't you think like when we asked about her religion"I said

"mabey we should go ask her about it"death said

"Ok"

When we opened the door to Kimi's room we saw magic books everywhere and pentagrams painted in pink on the black floor and celing when she saw us she stared wid eyed and open mouthed."hey cool room Kimi" death said

Kimi closed the door and told us the story of how her family was murdered by another wiccan family so kimi has been studing magic to find them and make them pay "I guess you know my little secret heh heh any way did you know any body can become a witch?"she asked

"wow that's cool I wanna be a witch will you show me how kimi?" said death I never seen her so excited about something like this before"life be a witch with me please?" 

"umm ok 'I replied not knowing wat I was getting my self into."

"great we'll start tomarrow"said Kimi

Ok guys that's all for this chapter in the next one it'll be all about how sister meet l and how he proposed (yes he did propose for your info) and will b in her pion of view also in the next chapter it will show liberty and sister's troubling past(liberty's pov) Oh and review plz and if ya do ur name will be mentioned in one of the wammy chatrooms 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is a chapter AND MORE INFO I forgot to do this in the info but here are some pictures of the main characters DEATH: LIFE: LIBERTY: SISTER: MELLO: MATT: NEAR: L:

NOW YOU CAN SEE WAT THEY LOOK LIKE IMA PAIR THE COUPLES NEXT

L&SISTER:

NEAR&LIFE:

MATT&LIBERTY:

MELLO&DEATH:

AND JUST FOR FUN HERE'S A PIC OF MEMY PERSON WILL BE IN THE STORY AS DEATH'S BEST FRIEND MY NAME IS EMILY IN THE STORY BUT IN THE STORY MY ALIAS WILL BE CHERRY BLOSSOM

TELL ME WAT YOU THINK OF THE CHARACTERS AND IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHARACTERS BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION

Chapter 3 wammy's chatroom LIFE'S P.O.V. _i logged into the wammy chatroom and told death to do the same. surprisingly she did._

CHATROOM FLOOR 3

GamerGeek-logged on

ChocoFreak-logged on

AlbinoBoy-logged on

BestDetective-logged on

GangsterGirl-logged on

GirlyGamer-logged on

SnowGirl-logged on

RockerGirl-logged on

SnowGirl-L y are you on aren't you supposed to be in japan?

BestDetective-I am in japan

SnowGirl-o

HeadMaster-logged on

RockerGirl-hey roger can I go into town tomarrow I need the new slipknot cd

GamerGeek-ya plz I need the new fallout game

ChocoFreak-and I need more chocolate

HeadMaster-you know the rules the answer is nonow I am here to announce that we have two new students coming to wammy's

RockerGirl-WHO!

HeadMaster-hold on no need to yell they are logging on right now

BeyondBirthday-logged on

KimiKat-logged on

HeadMaster-children this is beyond birthday and kimi

BeyondBirthday-hello-.-

KimiKat-hi^.^

RockerGirl- hi im Death

SnowGirl-im life

GirlyGamer-im liberty

GamgsterGirl-im sister

BestDetective-im Ryusaki but please call me L

AlbinoBoy-im near

ChocoFreak-im mello

GamerGeek-im matt

KimiKat-hey do you no where room 139 is?

RockerGirl-next ta nears room I could sho u latr if ya want

KimiKat-thanx could you b my guide also

RockerGirl-sure ill sho u the rest of the mansion tomarrow sister y u bein so quiet?

GangsterGirl-idk hey death ur the gadget geek I need ya ta hook sumtin up in ma room

RockerGirl-shur wat ya need?

PM TO ROCKERGIRL:

A fingerprint lock on my door and closet

PM TO GANGSTERGIRL

Ok tomarrow tho

HeadMaster-ok now its time for supper children every one to the dining room

BeyondBirthday-ok

BeyondBirthday-logged off

KimiKat-logged off

GamerGeek-logged off

ChocoFreak-logged off

AlbinoBoy-logged off

BestDetective-logged off

GangsterGirl-logged off

GirlyGamer-logged off

SnowGirl-logged off

RockerGirl-logged off

OK THAT'S ALL FOR THIS ONE PLEASE REVIEW IF YA DO YA GET TA CHOOSE WHO GETS THE DEATH NOTE IN CHAPTER 8 AND YA GET TA CHOOSE THE SHINIGAMI'S NAME O AND THE FIRST 5 TO REVIEW WILL GET TO CHOOSE WEATHER OR NOT BB AND Kimi GET TOGEATHER


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 relationships nightmares and real names

Im sorry you couldn't see the pics but I thought they would show im sorry

Sister's pov

I snuck out to go see L. he told me to meet him at the lake half a mile from wammy's. when I got there I saw him standing up straight not hunched back like he always is but he looked normal for once. I walked to the lake and said,'hey what did you want to talk about?" "sister I've been in love with you for the longest amount of time so"he said as he got down on one knee."will you marry me?"

Just then liberty cam yelling in my ear "finnaly your up. So wat were you dreaming about I mean you never smile in your sleep so why were you were you thinking about the night L proposed ?ohmygoshyouwereIknewit!"she screamed."gosh liberty calm down stop yelling"I told her

After liberty went to the bath room for a shower there was a knock on the door."of course some one always has to ruin my weekend"I muttered heading for the door then more knocks"yeah yeah hold on im commin jeez."I said I opened the door to find L standing there with flowers"oh hey L"I said giving him a quick kiss.

"sister I want you to come to America with me "he said while I just stood there shocked "of course "I said.

"good get your things packed we're leaving tonight"

"o ok give my 10-15 minutes ok then we could leave."

10 minutes later

"youre what?"liberty screamed. "I'm goin to America tonight I might not come back to englang so be strong for me k?"I said tears forming in my eyes.

"of course"she said before breaking down into sobs.

1 hour later liberty' pov

I went to bed last night and my life no our life(her and sister's) passed in front of my closed eyes.

_Flashback_

I was ten and sister was 12(in present time not flash back liberty is 16 and sister 18)we were out on the streets living the tough life sister had joined a gang to earn money for food and rent for our shabby apartment

Sister was nearly killed one night out on a job to earn $ shot her in the chest as she was coming out of the apartment when that happened I called the police then L showed up between sister and L it was love at first sight he asked us where mom and dad was and I told him that they're 's taking care of you he asked and I told him what seemed like the most obvious I next day he took us to wammy's and on the ride here sister promised me'I'll always be here for you sally always'when we got to wammy's L told us we needed an alias I chose liberty and sarah chose sister

_Flashback end_

When I woke up I went do some research on the people who lived here to find there real names so I hacked in to the main computers mainframe and what popped up was this

_Mello-Miheal Keehl_

_Matt-Mail Jeevus_

_Near-Nate Rivers_

_Kimi-Emily Sapphire_

_Death-Katrina Kingston_

_Life-Kathrine Kingston_

_Liberty-Sally Mary-Alice_

_Sister-Sarah Mary-Alice_

_L-******_

~Hmmm why is L's name the only one who has stars oh well ~I thought"time to hit the sack"I said aloud and then began my first night with out Sarah.

**Sorry about the spoiler but I just had to put it o and something that's not in this chapter but before liberty went to bed she sent the list of names to EVERYONE in wammy's**

**Next chapter will just be mainly a wammy chatroom. So please review I no the story is suckish so far but im new at this ok please give me your tips and opinions.**


End file.
